Power Rangers: Ocean Charge
Power Rangers: Ocean Charge is the fifth series created by Talix. It follows five teenagers as they call on the powers of the ancient sea creatures to battle the venomous Necron. The page is now preserved by Bruna94 (aka Xone'er). Story In the city of Summer Cove, things are in peace, but not until a powerful force begins to change everything. The Pearls of Power-ancient mystical pearls that hold the powers of courage, knowledge, strength, serenity, charity and as well destiny have been seperated and now are causing chaos all over Summer Cove and the oceans. An evil threat known as Necron has come to search for the power and will do anything to get it. With evil looming, a good force has come out of hiding bringing five warriors to stop these destructive tyrants. Five ordinary teens, David, Tyler, Nathan, Rachel and Allison thought they were about to take a vacation until a powerful whirlpool rerouted them into a mystical island where the good force, Gemini and Alpha 8 needs them the most. After the Pearls of Power have been separated, the teens-who are also struggling issues of their own-must use the powers of ancient sea creatures and must use their aquatic movements as Power Rangers, in order to find the powerful pearls and to stop Necron. Rangers Oceanic Rangers Tsunami Ranger Allies *Gemini - the ranger's mentor; a sorcerer who had a hand in creating the Pearls of Power. *Alpha 8 - the ranger's robotic friend and Gemini's assistant. *Zoey - a friend to the rangers. She also runs the Hut, a beach cafe and the ranger's hangout. She also helps Nathan with school stuff, with it keeps a relationship to him and Jake, but don't know who to choose. *Max - a typical trouble maker very similar to Bulk, Skull, and Spike. He always falls in love with Rachel and Allison, but usually gets kick off. *Mortimer - Another sorcerer from old times and Gemini's best friend; He also had a hand in creating the Pearls of Power. (On the Flipside, Pts. 1 and 2 and Charged Out, Pts. 1 and 2) *PJ Simmons - David's younger brother who appears in Brotherly Love. *Hank - a bystander who took courage to defeat a couple of symbolites. (Pros and Don'ts) *Unitas - an old friend of Alphas' from Edenoi, who appears in After Shock, Pt. 2 to help when the rangers loses their powers. *Agent Brown - an secret agent who wants to find out the identities of the rangers. First appearance in Maximum Exposure. Pearls of Power *Pearl of Courage - David *Pearl of Knowledge - Tyler *Pearl of Strength - Nathan *Pearl of Serenity - Rachel *Pearl of Charity - Allison *Pearl of Destiny - Jake (The power of the pearls combine to give the rangers the Trench armor) Arsenal *Blazin' Blaster: Red ranger's primary weapon *Water Staff : Blue ranger's primary weapon *Terra Axe: Green ranger's primary weapon *Lighting Grips: Yellow ranger's primary weapon *Aerial Bow: Pink ranger's primary weapon *Ice Saber: Tsunami ranger's primary weapon *Sea Cannon **Super Sea Cannon: added with the Ice Saber *Wave Racers: Rangers' cycles *Wave Flyers: Wave Racers turn into surfboard-like hoverboards *Zora Hovercycle: Tsunami ranger's cycle *Atlantic Carrier: Hold all of the zords *Pacific Battlizer: Red ranger's upgraded weapon *Trench Armor: Ranger's upgraded suits Zords *Oceanic Megazord **Shark zord **Whale zord **Sea Turtle zord **Mantaray zord **Dolphin zord *Tsunami Megazord **Sea Snake zord: Tsunami's first zord **Seal zord *Ultimate Oceanic Megazord: Oceanic + Tsunami Megazords *Atlantis Megazord: Atlantic carrier + all the supplement zords *Supreme Oceanic Megazord: Oceanic + Tsunami + Atlantis Megazords Supplement zords *Eel zord: creates a whip attack *Pufferfish Zord: creates a fan-like attack *Starfish Zord: creates a boomerang attack Villains *Necron - Heated rivals against Gemini and the Red ranger. He wants the power of the pearls. **Elyria - Necron's daughter and skilled combatant; who has a rivalry against the pink ranger. **Vortix - Necron's second-in-command; heated rivalry against the Tsunami ranger. **Grantor - Necron's other general. **Symbolites - Krull-shaped foot soldiers who carries skull like swords. **Arthdrones - Upgrade versions of the Symbolites with skull-like staffs. *Darkonda - Necron used a evil wizard to bring back Darkonda from the Abyss. **Nega Rangers - Darkonda used the rest of Weitz's powers to create evil clones of the rangers. Monsters *Unnamed Creature - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord (Power Storm 2) *Bullhorn - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord w/ eel zord (Fallen Red) *Terromix - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord w/pufferfish zord (Four Play) *Mirrawack - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord w/starfish zord (Hidden Agenda) *Crabin - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord (The Mysterious Mr. Perfect) *Thorntron - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord w/ eel zord (Seedless Evil) *Electrolizer - one of Necron's former generals; defeated by combined forces of the rangers and Unitas (After Shock, 1 and 2) *Uni Zord - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord w/ all supplement zords controlled by Gemini (Pearl-Crossed, 1 and 2) *Blue-horn monster - one of Vortix's generals; defeated by the Pink ranger (Pearl-Crossed 2) *Salis - one of Vortix's generals; defeated by the Yellow ranger (Pearl-Crossed 2) *Talon - one of Vortix's generals; defeated by the Green ranger (Pearl-Crossed 3) *Barlock - last of Vortix's generals; defeated by the Blue ranger (Pearl-Crossed 3) *Quaddrix - all of Vortix's four generals fused; defeated by the Oceanic Megazord (Pearl-Crossed 3) *Drago - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord with w/ starfish zord (Complete Savages) *Fluhead - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord w/ pufferfish zord (Fever High) *Omega Zord - controlled by Necron. Defeated by the Oceanic Megazord and Serpent zord (Destiny Search and Destiny Fulfilled) *Goalster - defeated by the Tsunami Megazord (Grudge Match) *Quarton - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord (Elyria Got Game) *Talia - defeated by the Oceanic and Tsunami Megazords (A Ranger's Tail) *Cooler - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord (Not So Ice) *Octopodas - defeated by the Ultimate Oceanic Megazord (Washed Up) *Vultron - defeated by the Ultimate Oceanic Megazord (Blue Streak) *Mezmo - defeated by the Ultimate Oceanic Megazord (Tidal Wave 1) *Infibador - defeated by the Red ranger w/ sea cannon (Brotherly Love) *Chartoise - defeated by the Tsunami Megazord (Aquageddon) *Blossomhead - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord (Pros and Don'ts) *Weitz - defeated by the Rangers w/ super sea cannon (Carpe Denim) *Crone - defeated by the Red ranger w/ the Pacific battlizer (On the Flipside, 1 and 2) *Dunx - defeated by the Red ranger w/ the Pacific battlizer (On the Flipside, 1 and 2) *Ildo - defeated by the Red ranger w/ the Pacific battlizer (On the Flipside, 1 and 2) *Anubtin - defeated by the Supreme Oceanic Megazord (Maximum Exposure) *Sireen - defeated by the Ultimate Oceanic Megazord (Siren Calling) *Dark Oceanic Megazord - defeated by the Ultimate Oceanic Megazord (Megazord Rumble) *Parriot - defeated by the Supreme Oceanic Megazord (Treasure Island) *Photomaniac - defeated by the Ultimate Oceanic Megazord (Camera Shy) *Timenapse - defeated by the Oceanic Megazord (Retro Heads) Episodes #Power Storm (1) #Power Storm (2) #Fallen Red #Four Play #Hidden Agenda #The Mysterious Mr. Perfect #Seedless Evil #After Shock (1) #After Shock (2) #Pearl-Crossed (1) #Pearl-Crossed (2) #Pearl-Crossed (3) #Complete Savages #Fever High #Destiny Search (1) #Destiny Fulfilled (2) #Grudge Match #Elyria Got Game #A Ranger's Tail #Not So Ice #Washed Up #Blue Streak #Tidal Wave (1) #Tidal Wave (2) #Brotherly Love #Ranger Nation #Aquageddon #Pros and Don'ts #Carpe Denim #On the Flipside (1) #On the Flipside (2) #Maximum Exposure #Siren Calling #Enter the Nega Rangers (1) #Megazord Rumble (2) #Extreme Makeover: Ranger Edition (3) #Treasure Island #Camera Shy #Location Confusion #Retro Heads #Charged Out (1) #Charged Out (2) Power Rangers: Ocean Charge - The Movie Power Rangers: Ocean Charge - The Movie is a fanmade movie that take place after the end of the Ocean Charge series with new villains. Category:Power Rangers: Ocean Charge Category:Series Category:Featured Series Category:Legacy Fanon Restoration Project